Gait varies from person to person depending on the biomechanical characteristics or other factors. FIG. 1 shows three typical manners in which the foot contacts the ground, from left to right, pronated, neutral/normal, and supinated. Briefly, in pronation the foot takes on a position in which most of the body weight is loaded onto the inner edge of the foot. On the contrary, in supination the foot takes on a position in which the body weight is loaded onto the outer edge of the foot.
From the biomechanical viewpoint, it is correct to rest the foot on the ground in the neutral manner. Excessive pronation or supination is the source of many lower extremity problems, including muscle tiredness, knee joint pain, tendinitis, ligament strain, and even neurological damage.